


white•noise

by Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is hot for Spock's arms, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Storms, Vulcan Kisses, Wtf do I tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Voiid_Vagabond
Summary: He is a miracle. He is the glue that brought them together, that kept all three of them within arm's reach. If he can do that, if he can make this work, well… He's beginning to think he can cure a rainy day.OrBones is in deep shit.And his boys brought shovels.





	white•noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerplx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerplx/gifts).



A huge storm crackled overhead. The black clouds rolled across the sky like ocean waves, sending static through the air. Bones could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He was out in the open, miles from the nearest shelter. His patients were huddled together beneath a threadbare cloth propped up on sticks. He had found them there when he was beamed down, right where they were supposed to be.

Normally he would be calm. All the injuries were accounted for and treated. The three colonists hiding their faces from the growing wind would be fine. If the storm permitted it.

They stood in a rocky plain, littered with great sandstone boulders and red sand dust. The rocks provided little buffer between them and the wind. Bones gripped his med bag tighter. If he couldn't find a way to safety in ten minutes, they wouldn't have enough time to make it anywhere before the storm caught up to them.

The only problem, or, the most pressing out of many, was that he didn't know the way to the colony and his patients were too high on painkillers to tell him.

Bones stood against a boulder, wincing at a surge of static. He had lost contact with the ship mere minutes earlier. He idly wondered, as the window of safety grew ever smaller, how long it would be before someone thought to come get him.

* * *

Jim Kirk slammed his fist against the armrest of his captain's chair.

"Damnit. Uhura, try again," he said through gritted teeth, swiveling around to look at her. Ever since they lost Bones in the storm Uhura had been trying to get the signal back. With no luck.

"I can't, Captain, I've tried everything," she said.

"I knew it. I should've beamed him up _first,_ I should've--"

Spock put a gentle hand on his shoulder, both reassuring and grounding him.

"Captain. You are not to blame. The storm gathered rather quickly. None of us anticipated it. You are not at fault."

Jim slumped in the chair, burying his face in his hands.

"When I'm in this chair every damn decision that's made is _my fault._ Everything that happens to my _crew,_ to my _friends, my--_ is my fault."

Spock stood quietly from where he had crouched beside the chair. Stepping closer to the viewscreen, he rested his hands on the back of Chekov's chair.

"Mr. Chekov. Can you beam us down?" He asked, his voice tight. Jim noticed the way his fingers flexed against the hard chair. The metal creaked under his strength.

Chekov flinched at the noise.

"No, sir. Very sorry, but storm is getting worse. Cannot beam up or down." Chekov sounded so apologetic that Jim stepped in to save his chair from getting ground to dust. He pulled Spock away by his forearm and didn't let up until they were at the doors to the bridge.

"We have to get down there!" He hissed, jabbing a finger at the floor. Spock nodded stiffly, his face hardened into a mask of indifference. But, if his little display of strength was anything to go by, indifference was far from what he felt.

"Captain, I agree wholeheartedly. You have no idea how badly I wish to bring the doctor back, but the storm is too--"

Jim stamped his foot, seeming less like a captain and more like an impulsive child. Spock knew, however, that Jim Kirk was so wholly driven by his instincts and emotions that it was hard for him to control them at times like these.

"I don't care, Spock!" He shouted, startling the entire bridge. Spock closed his eyes for a moment, letting a breath out through his nose.

He led Jim off the bridge and into the hall, one hand on the base of his neck and one curled tightly around his wrist.

"I'll take shuttle if I have to! He's down there alone. We don't know what that storm could do to him," Jim mumbled.

Spock could feel emotion washing over him from where he touched Jim's skin, like waves lapping up on a sandy shore--

_A want, no a NEED, a-- please I have to find him he needs me I need him friendship, devotion, I will do anything I-- love, love, so much love, too much for one person--_

_And there's a hand reaching out, it's his-- And he finds the fingers of another, runs his hand across his palm--_

_It's Spock's hand, and he grasps it tightly and then there's someone there with them but he can't see his face, brown hair and a familiar blue--_

_Jim reaches out to him too. Spock can feel a tug between them as Jim holds his hand tightly, holds both of them so closely--_

_Keep them safe. Love them--_

Spock gasped. Jim was projecting his feelings, his _thoughts,_ directly at him, pushing them, shoving almost--

_Love you, love you, love you-- you **both--**_

Spock let go of Jim suddenly, stepping away quietly and turning to activate the wall comm he was standing beside. His breath shuddered slightly as he inhaled.

"Engineering. Have a shuttle ready when I and the Captain arrive," he said curtly, not waiting for an answer. Jim looked up at him with big blue eyes and something in them _said hold me again._

Spock allowed Jim-- allowed _himself_ one last pat on the arm, a touch that he dragged all the way to Jim's wrist and squeezed once before ducking back into the bridge.

"Lt. Uhura, you have the conn!" Spock shouted, startling her from her chair.

"Aye aye, Captain. Go get him," she mumbled, somewhat in disbelief. Spock turned on his heel and breezed through the doors, catching Jim around the waist as he headed down the hall, either not noticing or not acknowledging the noise Jim made.

"We should get phasers on the way down," Jim mumbled, putting his own hand gingerly over Spock's as he was tugged closer to his first officer.

"Affirmative."

* * *

The shuttle was quiet as they prepared to launch. Spock had taken over manning it, Jim having collapsed into the copilot's chair immediately and making no move to do anything except bounce his leg up and down with agitation. Spock had to lean over him to make sure he was strapped in. As he did so, he could feel Jim's warm breath on his face and he glanced up.

Their noses were just barely touching, Jim's eyes were bright and shimmering with emotion.

"Spock. I don't want to lose him," he breathed.

Spock rested his forehead against Jim's, feeling that familiar surge of emotion, of love, _so much of it, so much he needs two people to--_

He let them sit like that for a long moment, breathing with each other, their hearts and minds connected by a thin, silver cord, a rippling line between them.

"Neither do I, Jim." Spock clicked Jim's seatbelt into place and slipped away, hand ghosting over his arm as he went.

"I mean, I-- I can't. I need him. I…" Jim mumbled, shifting in his seat to sit up straighter. He flicked a few switches on the console, signalled that they were ready to launch.

Spock remembered the feeling when he'd sensed Jim's emotions, his thoughts towards the doctor.

"Love him?" Spock wondered. There wasn't anything in his voice that suggested it, he had thought, but Jim sensed something desolate. Lonely.

"Heh." Jim leaned back in his seat and rested a hand absently over his heart. Spock's arm shifted to just under his ribs, an unconscious movement but a sentimental one.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think maybe I do," Jim said quietly. He sat there, unmoving, until the shuttle was in orbit.

"Vulcans," Spock started, heaving a deep breath, "feel more passionately and deeply than humans."

Jim glanced over at him, his attention finally being pulled from the planet below, all reddish rocks and rolling black clouds.

"We choose to conceal them. To suppress and control them. It is our way."

Spock paused, checking the fuel gauge.

"My human half wants nothing more than to free them. To _feel_ them. That is _your_ way."

Jim unclipped his seatbelt, oblivious to Spock's protests, and came to stand in front of him.

"You know that you never have to hide anything when you're with me, right?" He said, voice soft and full of comfort.

Spock nodded.

"Yes. I am aware. Yet, years of training are difficult to disregard, Jim," he said quietly. Jim smiled to himself. Spock so rarely called him that except when he was feeling particularly emotional.

"But you told me for a reason, Spock. I know you. What's on your mind?"

Spock looked up at his captain, the backlighting casting a halo of gold around his head, seeming to set his hair on fire. Spock's breath caught in his throat.

"Love," he whispered.

Jim's mouth quirked up in the ghost of a smile.

"What about love?" He asked, suddenly much more intrigued.

Spock rested his hands in his lap, let his fingers wander along the hem of his uniform shirt. He watched the storm continue below them as they began their slow descent.

"I believe I share your sentiments."

Jim raised an eyebrow. Spock almost laughed out loud. After being told for years that that was his reaction of choice, it was odd seeing it on someone else, much less the captain.

"Sentiments about what, Spock? I'm a very sentimental person." He smiled, all bright lights and pink glow.

"About the Doctor. Leonard." Spock cast his eyes down, focusing on the scuffed toes of Jim's boots. He never called Dr. McCoy 'Leonard.' He almost never called the captain 'Jim.' Desperate times loosened the iron hold he had on his emotions.

Years of training were difficult to disregard. And yet… he was wholly willing to disregard them if only for the sake of Leonard McCoy.

Jim looked confused. Like he himself didn't recall what he had said.

Spock could pinpoint the exact moment at which realization dawned on his captain, much in the same manner as he could pinpoint the moment at which he realized he was in love with the chief medical officer. And his Captain.

* * *

Bones gave the sky another glare.

The storm hadn't shown any signs of abating. He knew that by now beaming him up would be impossible. If he knew that then Jim knew that. He supposed they'd be on their way now. He and at least Spock if not a whole landing party.

"Any time now, Jim," Bones grumbled, tucking his head down between his knees. He was wedged in between two boulders, a space just barely big enough for him. It protected him from the wind and rain on three sides, but the sky was bare and open above him. Another roll of thunder ripped across the sky, sounding like the heavens themselves were being torn apart.

Bones had at this point resigned himself to being drenched. His thin jacket was water resistant, not waterproof. The wet, sandy ground didn't agree with his ass, not that many things did.

His patients seemed to have lost more hope than he. They had all moved to a different rock and were shielding each other from the rain, but to no avail.

Bones wanted to be back on the warm bridge. Maybe laying in the medbay being doted on by nurses. He began shivering in the wind, all of the water on him evaporating in the strong gusts.

The storm had blotted out this planet's star, delving the landscape into black shadows. It had gotten hard to see at the beginning but now, with the sheets of rain falling relentlessly, Bones couldn't see a foot in front of his face. Thunder, again, heavy against his ears, shaking him to his core. The deep bass made his chest tighten.

The rain had grown so heavy that even taking a breath meant he got water in his nose. Bones started to cough, trying to hide his face from the sky as he cleared his airways.

Overhead, Spock was carefully piloting the shuttle to the ground. The lights shone faintly through the clouds but Bones didn't see them.

* * *

"Captain, by my calculations, we should land 820.725 feet from Dr. McCoy," Spock shouted over the growing sound of rain battering the hull of the shuttle.

"So, Spock, how long have you been in love?" Jim said, turning to look at Spock, who pointedly avoided his gaze.

"When exactly my-- my _feelings_ presented themselves is unclear, but I acknowledged them approximately 5.84 years ago."

Jim almost dropped his phaser.

"You've been in love for _six years_ and you haven't said anything?" He exclaimed. Spock clicked his tongue and rose from his chair

"Five point eight-four," he corrected Jim.

Jim followed him closely as he headed towards the storage compartment at the back of the shuttle.

"That's not the point, Spock, you've loved him for that long… why not--" Jim stopped. He sighed, clenching his hands tightly at his sides.

"Why not do something about it," he grumbled, turning away from Spock.

Spock pulled out a rain shell and an extreme weather respirator from the storage and tossed them at Jim.

"It is not quite that simple, Captain," Spock said. "I have resigned myself to the fact that my feelings are--" he stopped himself short, taking time to gather extra gear for Bones when they found him.

"Unrequited," he finished lamely.

Jim snorted.

"Yeah, apparently so have I," he agreed.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, watching him attach his respirator. He recalled the overwhelming feeling of love from Jim, not only for McCoy but… also, possibly, if he dared to hope, for someone else close to him. Spock let himself be selfish for a second and imagine that it was him.

"You, James T. Kirk, do not give up hope. Did you not once tell me that you do not believe in no-win scenarios?" He asked, almost a challenge.

Jim laughed. He pulled the respirator up over his mouth. His voice got muffled when he spoke again.

"Maybe I don't. But he's my friend. Just my friend. Even if I'd like something else."

"Could you find that something else with another person?" Spock wondered aloud.

Jim's head snapped up to him, catching sight of a faint greenish blush as Spock slid his respirator over his mouth and turned away. Before they exited the shuttle, Spock wordlessly reminded him to put on his goggles. No use wearing all the gear if he couldn't see.

The rain outside the shuttle was so much worse than Jim could have imagined. It was almost deafening as the huge drops battered his hood.

Spock hadn't spoken to him since the cryptic question he had asked. It was the blush that got him. He hadn't seen Spock blush like that since Bones had accused him of giving Uhura a tracking device.

He had always been so reserved about his feelings, obviously, but for him to admit so-- well, freely-- that he was in love with Bones was giving Jim a sense of hope that he probably shouldn't have.

Not only would it be distressing for Bones to know that he had two people pining after him, both of them useless when it came to him, but it might also be off the table for Spock, a relationship between the three of them.

Jim hadn't really brought it up ever and rarely even to himself, but he loved them both.

Was _in love_ with them both.

And if he couldn't have them together than he wouldn't have anyone.

* * *

Bones almost cried when he saw Spock's flashlight. Okay, he did cry. But the rain washed his tears away in an instant.

"Spock! Oh, thank god!" He shouted, knowing that his words were probably lost to the howling wind. It was the principle of the thing. He dragged himself out of the crack in the rocks he'd been wedged in and stumbled through the sheets of water towards the familiar bluish light.

"Bones!" He heard faintly through the white noise of the rain. The pressure made it hard to keep upright, especially when he was already freezing and shivering. A clap of thunder startled him off his feet as it shook the air around him. As Bones collapsed to the ground he saw the warped and fuzzy beam of light suddenly jolt and drop to the ground.

Spock's arms were around him before he knew it. He cradled Bones so carefully, like he was afraid of shattering him. With his face turned towards the sky there was no way for him to see what was happening around him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop from passing out from the cold. He could feel Spock pressing a respirator to his mouth and he let him put it on without protest.

Bones could hear Jim's voice, frantic and strained.

"Spock, is he alright? Why won't he open his eyes?" He was asking. Bones tried to move, at the very least lift a hand so Jim didn't think he had died.

"Hypothermia, no doubt," Spock said back. "It is not too severe, although I should take great care when handling him."

Bones felt a hand grip his, warm but not so much as the body he could feel pressed up against him. He knew Vulcans ran hotter than humans. Jim was grasping his hand tightly, Spock was clutching him to his chest and seemed unwilling to let go.

Bones had wished for nurses earlier. If this was as close as he was getting, Bones felt better about dying.

Spock mumbled something to Jim, his voice reverberating in his chest. Bones could feel it against his ear from where Spock had pulled him closer.

Jim shot back something snarky and Spock went still. Bones was still trying to keep up, despite wanting to slip into unconsciousness.

Then, Spock stood up, Bones still in his arms, and spoke so clearly even Bones didn't miss it.

"I am _not_ leaving you." He cradled Bones' head against his arm and stepped closer to Jim. The sound of the rain against their jackets sounded like old radio static.

Jim sighed, his voice filtering through the respirator with a hiss.

"No. You get back to the shuttle, make sure he gets dry. I have to--" Jim was cut off by Spock bending down and grabbing him around the middle, still holding onto Bones. He lifted Jim off his feet easily and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Jim yelped, his arms flailing as Spock held his waist tightly.

A roll of thunder swelled from above them, crashing down upon the trio with cacophonous booms and crackles.

 _"I am not leaving you,"_ Spock insisted again, filling the void of sound that seemed to follow the thunder.

Jim tried in vain to push himself off, but Spock's Vulcan strength was too much for him. As Spock set off briskly for the shuttle, yet he stepped lightly and carefully. His captain quieted down to the occasional half-hearted protest. Bones found himself sleepily grinning at Jim's attitude.

He felt more than saw when they got back to the shuttle. His eyes refused to open again and he didn't have the strength to try and disagree with muscle fatigue right now. The sound of the rain shifted, more metallic and somehow softer.

Spock gently set Jim back on his own two feet, still making sure Bones was comfortable against him as he did. The door to the shuttle closed. Spock took Bones to the aft compartment of the shuttle and laid him down on the medical cot there.

Bones very quickly realized how cold he was. He began shivering, even as he made a conscious effort not to. Spock noticed immediately, because of course he would. He quickly began stripping Bones out of his soaked jacket.

Bones whined, leaning away from Spock's touch.

"Ca--" he choked. Spock tried to lift his head slightly, give him time to clear his throat.

"D-- d it m'sel--" Bones grumbled, forcing the sounds out and hoping that Spock understood.

If the eyebrow raise was anything to go by, he didn't. But the dark glare that followed, that meant he understood.

"Leonard. You cannot possibly be expected to do anything in your state. If you are not already experiencing the effects of hypothermia, the fact that you have been exposed to massive amounts of water for extended periods of time means--"

Spock stopped himself short, clamping his mouth shut. Bones would have bolted upright if he could. Spock _never_ cut himself off.

"I apologize. This information is unnecessary for you to hear. You are the medical expert." Spock spoke softly, just bordering on apologetic.

Bones swallowed thickly, wondering if lightheadedness was a symptom he should be worried about. Or his heart beating loudly in his chest. Probably both. Spock leaned over to situate a thin pillow under Bones' head. He pulled off the soaking jacket without further protest.

"I must insist that you allow me to help you. If you remain in a waterlogged uniform, you risk--"

"Yeah yeah," Bones mumbled, waving his hand weakly about. He let it drop, his fingers landing on top of Spock's hand.

He startled slightly, but made no move.

Bones let his breathing deepen now that he had clear, dry air. His fingertips brushed against the soft skin on Spock's hand. There it was again. Bones hoped he wouldn't get some kind of freak arrhythmia with the way his heartbeat kept picking up speed.

Spock leaned over the cot and gazed at Bones, his eyes just barely open.

 _Five point eight four years._ Spock reached out with his free hand and pushed the damp hair off Bones' forehead.

_"Why not do something about it?"_

"Leonard," he whispered, hoping his feelings might show through his voice. "You have to remove your soaked uniform," he reminded him.

Bones grumbled sleepily. His hand shifted and for a moment Spock thought he might pull his hand away. Bones' fingers were cold to the touch as he curled his fingers around Spock's hand.

Spock sucked in a breath.

"Leonard. Please, your--" It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Bones touching him, but his hands… he would understand, of course.

"Leonard, your hand," Spock said, his voice only slightly strained.

Bones cracked an eye open. Spock was crouching next to the cot, his hand now fully trapped under Bones'. He was leaning down to see his face and even through all the rain in his hair that was running down his face Bones could see Spock's cheeks were flushed, all the way to the tips of his pointed ears.

And Bones observed, not for the first time, that Spock was gorgeous.

* * *

In his defense, Jim was panicking.

Bones was shivering like a leaf in the wind, the cold rain plastering his hair to his forehead. Spock tried to shield him from the worst of it.

And then he got slung over Spock's shoulder like he weighed an ounce. Not only was it uncharacteristic of him to plainly display his strength like that but Jim was used to him relenting somewhat easily whenever he decided to do something questionable.

Now, however, seemed to be different. Jim hadn't explained his intentions all that well but he didn't think he needed to. He was the captain, that should be enough.

When Spock set him down, safely back in the shuttle, his first thought was of the three injured colonists who were still out in the rain and no doubt suffering from worse hypothermia than Bones right now. Not that he wasn't worried for his best friend. Of course he was, those worries threatened to drown out anything else.

But he had a duty. And until those people were safe he couldn't leave.

He adjusted his respirator and made sure his jacket was zipped and velcroed. Spock carried Bones into the aft compartment to let him down on the cot. Jim pointedly didn't watch as they left.

He could hear Spock's voice, a murmur from across the shuttle. And Bones' distracted and incoherent replies. And then silence from them.

Jim finished checking his gear and patted his belt for his flashlight. It wasn't on him. He didn't know if he'd left it in the shuttle or it got lost outside. But Spock's was lying abandoned on the ground 820.725 feet away.

He poked his head into the aft compartment, pretended he didn't notice Bones grasping Spock's hand and gazing lovingly into his eyes, and asked if Spock had seen his flashlight.

Spock turned to look at him, surreptitiously sliding his hand out of Bones' weak grasp.

"It is on the flight control panel near the pilot's seat," he said, getting to his feet. He gestured to Bones, whose eyes had slid closed again, and stepped towards Jim.

"I must ask why you require it, Captain." There it was, the return to 'Captain.' Jim admitted he missed being called his name by Spock.

"I'm going back out. Those colonists need to get to safety. I trust you have him under control?" Jim asked, tilting his chin towards Bones.

Spock stared at him for a moment, his head tilted slightly. Then, without a word, he turned back to Bones and spoke like Jim wasn't even in the room.

"If you will permit it, Leonard, you have remained wet for too long." He bent down and began tugging off Bones' boots as gently as he could. Jim stood, awestruck. Was Spock giving him… the cold shoulder?

Bones didn't make any protest when Spock slid his fingers under the waistband of his uniform pants and pulled them down over his hips. He just shifted to accommodate. Jim couldn't really look away. The fact that Spock, Spock, was undressing his CMO _in front of him_ was beside the point. As much as he'd love to keep dwelling on it.

No, it was the way he was so gentle about it. There was nothing beyond the need to make sure he was safe. And this was the best way to do it.

That wasn't to say that he couldn't see Spock's eyebrows pinch together and his mouth set in the same way it did when he was suppressing a smile as Bones' chin got caught on his shirt collar.

That forced a loud breath out of the doctor and he tried to help, clumsily bumping his knuckles against Spock's hands as they both grabbed for the same stretch of fabric.

"I'm suffocating here," Bones mumbled, his voice fuzzy against the shirt. Spock was relieved that he was warmed up enough to speak again. Not so relieved when he realized that Bones could insult him again.

Spock finally yanked his shirt off his head and tossed it in the pile at the foot of the cot.

"Blankets?" Bones mumbled. "Warm me up."

Spock glanced around, trying to recall if there were any blankets in the shuttle. After a second of deliberation, he reached behind him and started to unzip his uniform shirt.

Bones tried to sit up, his face slowly turning red. Jim started forward, scared that Bones was suddenly dying. He stared, wide-eyed as Spock pulled his shirt over his head and held it out to Bones.

Bones didn't mind the fact that he was still wearing an undershirt. A _very tight_ undershirt that highlighted his pecs and _oh god, his triceps._

It was the principal of the thing. It was the fact that Bones was sitting in just his underwear and that Spock took off his shirt without a second thought and didn't even look for a blanket.

Bones swatted the shirt away, frowning like his life depended on it.

"Damnit, Spock, Jim is right there!" He growled, jabbing a finger at the man in question.

Jim held up his hands, shrugging at Bones. "As much as I'd love to strip in front of you two, I'm not wearing an undershirt right now," he said with a cheeky grin, trying and failing to convince either of them that the fact would stop him at all.

A passing thought made itself known, just for a second. Bones wondered if Jim was as willing to let Spock walk around in his short sleeved undershirt as he was.

"Besides, I'm about to head back out. Those colonists won't last much longer if I can't get them back here," he said, sounding much more serious.

Bones sighed. He managed to push himself onto his forearms, not without an enormous amount of fussing from Spock and hovering hands in case he needed it.

"Jim, you had better come back in one piece," he said. Jim smiled, slipping his goggles over his eyes.

"I'll always come back to you two," he said softly.

As Jim left the room, Bones glanced around the aft compartment. There was a shelf in one corner, various supplies strapped down for safety. Near the top there was a silver package clearly labeled _thermal blanket._ He frowned, turning his frustration towards Spock, who was still trying to get him to put the shirt over his bare chest.

"Spock, are you blind?" He asked incredulously. "We have blankets!" He pointed to the shelf. Spock followed his finger. Bones could see the tips of his ears slowly turn green. He gripped the hem of his undershirt, pulling it taught across his back.

"I apologize, I was preoccupied with making sure of your comfort and safety," Spock said, somewhat defensively.

"Do you want to go get it? Then you can put your shirt back on," Bones mumbled. Spock stood up and smoothed out his undershirt. He made his way to the shelf and leaned up, standing on his tiptoes to get higher.

Bones studied the strong lines of his thighs, the curve of his back, his biceps as he stretched, each subtle curve of his pointed ears, _god damn those ears._ He almost choked on air. Why did this always happen? He couldn't ever look at Spock without zeroing in on his attractive qualities. The same thing happened with Jim. God, Bones really was too far gone.

"While you're at it, stop being hot," he mumbled, so quietly that no one _should have_ been able to hear it.

Vulcans and their stupid super hearing.

Spock stopped in his tracks, his arm raised to grab the package. His eyes were blown wide, the only indication that he had heard. Bones buried his face in Spock's uniform to avoid having to look at him.

He breathed deeply, taking advantage of the clean, dry air. Also because Spock's uniform smelled really nice. He could feel his cheeks burning. A good sign, he supposed, that he was warming up. Laying here in his underwear and digging a slow but steady grave for himself.

A thump from the main shuttle compartment stole Spock's attention from Bones, who looked like he'd love to dissolve into thin air right about then.

He made sure to grab the thermal blanket and place it on the cot within Bones' grasp before ducking out of the aft compartment. He found Jim fumbling with a pair of gloves and trying to look like he hadn't been spying.

"Jim. I must try to change your mind," Spock said firmly.

Jim growled in frustration. He grabbed Spock by the shoulders.

"Those people will die out there if I don't get them to safety, Spock. I have to. Bones beamed down here to help them. If I don't finish the job what was it all for? What did he get hurt for?"

Spock set his jaw in silent anger. He turned away from Jim, roughly yanking his shoulder away.

"You are required to return to us, Jim," he said firmly. But there was a softness, in line with the words he said. _Us._

Jim felt his heart flitter in his chest. He watched Spock glance back after hearing the flutter and crinkle of the thermal blanket being unfolded.

He pulled Jim's wrist towards him and opening his hand. He pressed the flashlight into his palm, closing his fingers around it and covering Jim's hand with his own.

"Be quick," Spock whispered.

Jim nodded, taking a moment to process the significance of Spock's actions.

He could still feel the unnatural warmth of Spock's hands when he pulled on his gloves and exited the shuttle.

Spock made himself stay still as the door closed behind Jim.

He didn't want Jim to go. It should be _him_ out there.

He didn't want Jim to go. Jim should stay inside where it's warm.

_He didn't want Jim to go._

* * *

All Bones could hear from the aft compartment was a sharp sigh. And then, crisp and clear like the filtered air on the Enterprise:

"Shit."

* * *

The thunder tore across the sky, coupled with a jagged bolt of lightning that seemed to set the clouds ablaze with a purple sort of haze.

Jim Kirk struggled through the rain away from the shuttle. It was slow going, but he knew time was running out for those colonists.

The shuttle door briefly slid open behind him, casting a column of light out into the storm. Spock stood with one hand on the doorframe, his grip so tight it turned his knuckles white.

Jim turned around, catching sight of Spock's determined frown as he stalked down the gangplank towards Jim.

"I seem to have changed my stance on this matter, Jim," Spock shouted over the white noise of the rain. Jim stared. At least he wasn't 'Captain.'

"I must insist that you let me retrieve the colonists."

Jim frowned.

"What? Spock, Vulcans hate water, or cold, for that matter. The fact that you even went out to get Bones was-- was commendable, but I'm not about to make you--"

He was cut off by Spock grabbing him roughly around the waist and leaning in, mumbling into his ear.

"Forgive me."

He pulled back, a familiar expression gracing his soft features. After a second of deliberation, an internal struggle that Jim could see happening, he pressed a quick kiss to Jim's cheek.

He wasn't given any time to react, which was a shame.

Jim didn't think that being thrown by a Vulcan would feel the way it did. It was almost gentle, although that might just have been Spock.

He went tumbling through the air, leading with his shoulder as he slid through the shuttle doorway and landed hard. The door automatically began to close, darkening the world outside. Jim watched as Spock turned towards him, his dark eyes shining in the faint light.

He flicked on Jim's flashlight, which he didn't even remember Spock taking.

Jim helplessly reached out his hand as the door closed fully.

* * *

Jim knew that Spock would be fine. He would come through that door with three whole colonists slung over his shoulders and insist that he was fine. He would be okay, because he always was.

Jim touched his cheek where Spock had kissed him. He was never going to let him live it down. That kind of affection, coming from Spock, was often times an expression of fear or apprehension. As if Spock didn't think he would make it back.

Jim swore that when he did, _when_ he did come back he would demand a real kiss from Spock.

From the aft compartment came the telltale grunt of Bones wanting attention.

"Jim, did he just throw you in here?" Bones asked incredulously. Jim stood up, albeit a but shakily, and dusted off his shoulder. He peeled off his jacket and respirator as he made his way to the aft compartment.

"Yeah, he did," Jim mumbled. Bones had wrapped himself in the thermal blanket so only his face poked out from the crinkly silver.

Jim cracked a smile at the sight.

"You look like a burrito--" Jim cut himself off with a small, barking laugh. Bones sank further into his blanket.

"Damnit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a burrito!" Bones flushed slightly.

Jim chuckled, kneeling beside the cot. He idly pulled up the edge of the thermal blanket, getting a startled slap to the hand from Bones. He looked up at the doctor in disbelief.

"Jim," Bones started, "I'm naked." He very nearly mumbled it and Jim found himself raising an eyebrow at his apparent embarrassment.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when Spock was undressing you," Jim said teasingly.

Bones squinted at him. "Well, that's-- It's-- It's Spock, okay? Didn't mean anything to him." Jim could have sworn Bones sounded disappointed. Unrequited, my ass, he thought.

"Bones, you should have seen him. His hands were shaking so hard, it was like the equivalent of him fainting at the sight of your bare thighs," he said, his grin growing wider. Bones perked up, just enough to be noticeable and apparent that he didn't want Jim to think he cared all that much.

"Which, I mean," Jim raised his eyebrows, just barely restraining himself from biting his lip.

"Have you been working out?"

Bones made a sound. It was heavenly, something between a gasp and a moan. And Jim hadn't even touched him.

"Uh…" Bones seemed at a loss.

"Um, yeah, I have--'

Jim leaned forward and rested his chin on the cot, gazing up at Bones through his eyelashes.

"You know Spock used the word 'unrequited' earlier," he said off-handedly.

Bones looked confused. "I'm--"

"Where're you goin' with this, Jim?" He wondered.

Jim, as much as he loved drama, also loved when people were on the same page about important topics. It was the only way a starship could run smoothly and really, the only way relationships could work too.

"Okay. Don't tell him I told you this, because you should already know it, but he loves you."

Jim paused, sitting back up and staring hard at Bones.

"And I do too."

* * *

Spock stumbled through the shuttle door and collapsed as slowly as he could with three full-grown people on his back. They were, all three, soaking wet and unconscious. He slipped out from under them and shed his wet layers as quickly as he could. He was shivering only slightly, which was more pressing for Vulcans. He had gone out in just his undershirt and jacket, which was significantly less insulating.

Jim rushed out to meet him as soon as he'd heard the door open. Together, they began dragging the colonists into the aft compartment, prepared to do everything they could for the hypothermia victims with their limited resources.

Bones was no longer wrapped up like a burrito when they came in, Spock with an arm around two colonists and Jim struggling with one.

He was hurriedly tugging on a pair of Starfleet sweats he had found and shedding the thermal blanket.

"Leonard, please, you have not fully recovered," Spock urged, seeing him up and about. He instinctively put a hand to Bones' chest to stop him, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

They both stopped, Spock quickly putting up mental walls so he didn't invade Bones' privacy. Bones gave him a soft, caring look and gently guided his wrist away.

"This isn't about me anymore," he said. He glanced around and snatched up Spock's uniform shirt.

It was surprisingly tight around the arms and about and inch too short. When he moved it rode up, revealing a strip of his stomach.

As he began carefully cutting the colonists out of their clothes, Spock and Jim drew collective breaths. They glanced at each other, a silent understanding passing between them.

"Alright, I think they'll live, but we need to get them to the Enterprise medbay. I can't do much for them here," Bones said, sitting back on his legs.

Spock nodded sharply and turned on his heel, grabbing Jim's arm and pulling him along.

"What did you tell him?" Spock demanded, roughly pushing Jim into the copilot's seat.

Jim shrugged. "What you should have," he said cryptically.

"That was not your place," Spock reminded him, although his tone wasn't as acidic as it could have been. Jim smiled putting a hand on Spock's leg.

"The sooner he knows the better, right? Besides, I told him… I told him I loved him too. Now it's just up to him. It's out of our hands."

Spock nodded uncertainly. He slowly sank into the pilot's seat, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Let's get home, yeah?" Jim said, starting Spock back to reality. He immediately started the launch sequence, sinking into what Jim had now come to call 'work mode.'

* * *

When they docked, medical personnel were already waiting for them to help transport the colonists to the medbay. Bones insisted upon accompanying them, despite not being in uniform and still weak from his own brush with death. Jim and Spock followed him closely, both seemingly waiting for him to drop so they could tell him 'I told you so.'

Bones, despite being determined to prove them wrong, went stumbling to the floor not ten steps after the thought crossed his mind. Two pairs of hands caught him, two identical frowns came into view.

"You're gonna rest, Bones, and if you refuse we'll strap you to the bed," Jim mumbled, allowing Spock to take Bones, carrying him just as carefully, just as tenderly as he had in the rain. Jim had one hand on Spock's back and one on Bones' shoulder as they made their way to the recovery bay.

* * *

Spock left the room after Bones had been laid down and tucked in, looking as comfortable as he could while sleeping fitfully. He paced in the hall, giving Jim only a nod as he passed, on his way to the bridge. Jim stopped a few yards down the hall, though, and backtracked until he was standing in front of Spock.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look nervous," Jim said, placing a reassuring hand gingerly on Spock's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he replied tightly.

After a pause, during which Jim looked at him like he didn't believe the flimsy lie, Spock turned fully towards him.

"Leonard now has the knowledge that we both harbor feelings for him. What will we do when--"

"When he makes a decision?" Jim finished. "I think you'll be glad to know that won't be a problem," he said smugly.

_Hours earlier, in the aft compartment of the shuttle_

_"And I do too," Jim said._

_Bones cleared his throat, turning his head so he didn't have to look at Jim and his pretty blue eyes._

_"Well isn't that damn convenient," he grumbled._

_Jim batted his eyelashes innocently. "Convenient? What do you mean?" Bones glared at the wall._

_"I know you're not an idiot, Jim, you can figure it out," he said quietly._

_Jim's eyes slowly widened. "Oh my god, I was right. Unrequited, my ass, we're all idiots," he said._

_Bones snorted. "Apparently, we are," he said._

"We can go in there and smother him in kisses and he'd probably thank us."

As much as Spock would have loved that, really loved that, he couldn't engage in anything with these thoughts still on his mind.

_Does all this mean my feelings are returned? By whom? Is it-- am I-- Do they both--_

Spock gave him a nod and gently pushed him back down the hall.

"You are needed on the bridge," he said, effectively changing the subject in the worst way possible.

"We should both see Leonard after your shift ends," he suggested.

Jim nodded, heading back down the hall, but his head was still turned to look at Spock. He managed to give him a _very attractive_ wink before smashing his face into the corner of the hall.

Spock brought his hand up to his face quickly, masking the smile that quirked up his mouth.

* * *

Spock considered the facts:

He was in love with Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. His feelings had only been made apparent to Leonard.

Jim had made it clear that both his and Spock's feelings had been admitted to Leonard and possibly returned.

Spock had never told Jim, or at least not verbally, that he loved him.

Spock wanted them both.

* * *

Jim's bridge shift ended and he was relieved to allow for rest time. Instead of sleeping in a real bed like he probably should have, Jim made a break for the recovery bay and planted himself in one of the chairs beside Bones' bed.

He stayed there until Spock emerged from his own quarters, one relatively confusing meditation session later.

Spock sat down in the little white chair on the other side of the bio bed and folded his hands neatly in his lap. He tried to be as silent and undisruptive as he could, but he still woke Jim from his light nap. Jim lifted his head from the mattress and glanced up at him.

His hair had flattened to one side during his nap and he blinked sleepily at Spock, sending him a small grin.

The frown Spock was wearing concerned Jim and his smile quickly dropped from his face.

"What's wrong, is he alright?" Jim asked, panic creeping in as he glanced frantically at Bones, still sleeping soundly.

"No, it is me." Spock spoke softly, yet it wasn't quiet or timid.

"I am afraid I have found myself deeply in love with you, Captain."

Spock said it with a deep blush evident on his face and made no attempt to hide it. But his tone was confident and unwavering.

"I--"

Jim cleared his throat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I thought… you were in love with Bones?"

Spock opened his mouth slightly and inhaled, seeming to be collecting his thoughts.

"Leonard-- he still…" Spock stopped. He hadn't been this overwhelmed in a long time. No one, no two people had ever made him lose his train of thought, made him stop dead in the middle of sentences.

"How can I be in love with both of you?" He asked.

"It is selfish. To want everything." His hands clenched in his lap, those perfect eyebrows creased together.

"Not if everything wants you back."

Jim turned slowly, his hand instinctively finding Bones'. The man was gazing at him through half-closed eyes and grinning. He turned his head towards Spock, who had turned an almost frightening shade of green and looked like he wanted to jump into a black hole.

"What were you saying about being in love?" Bones asked teasingly.

Jim shook his head. "No, no, no, you being okay aside, _what did you just say?"_ He urged.

"Didn't say anythin,'" Bones grumbled. It was his turn to blush now, and he tried to find somewhere to look that wasn't at Spock or Jim.

"Leonard, I do believe you just said 'not if everything wants y--'"

Bones reached over and shushed Spock with a hand over his mouth. A second of stunned silence and he yanked his hand back like it got burned.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry," he mumbled. "And why are you calling me Leonard? What ever happened to 'Doctor?'"

Spock glanced over at Jim, then back to Bones.

"I believe it is time for a change. We have known each other long enough that certain terms are… odd. You both retain your professional relationship while still referring to each other in personal terms."

Spock ran his tongue along his lips, collecting his thoughts.

"I hope that I may be allowed that same kind of relationship," he admitted.

Bones glanced between the men next to him.

"I'll do you one better," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "I'll tell you my other nickname," he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned towards Spock, "If you kiss me. Then you can have something to call me, too."

Jim choked on air. Not only was he surprised by Bones being so forward, but Spock's gaze noticeably flicked down to Bones' lips.

"Before I do it myself," Bones added, with mock impatience.

Spock opened his mouth, no doubt to voice some kind of uncertainty.

Jim piped up before Spock said something he might regret.

"Before anyone does any kissing, and believe me, I want in," he cleared his throat. "We're all on the same page here, right? We all…"

He glanced around.

"We all love each other, right?"

Bones groaned, falling back onto his pillow.

"Yes, goddamnit! I've already wasted enough time not doing a damn thing," Bones grumbled.

"Jim, get over here," he said. Jim moved, not really registering anything beyond Bones' words and that _look on his face,_ a kind of smug smile like he knew exactly how to get Jim to listen. And, god, did he.

Jim leaned over and pressed his lips to Bones', sighing against the touch. Bones brought up a hand to cup Jim's chin, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Spock had enough decency to ask, gently nudging Bones' arm until his gaze snapped over to him. Despite still getting kisses from Jim, his full attention was on Spock. Those deep blue eyes taking in every inch of his face.

"May I?" Spock prompted, holding up his hand, he index and middle fingers extended together. Bones grinned, knowing enough about Vulcans to know what he was asking.

He mirrored Spock's gesture and let Spock gently rest his fingers against Bones', letting himself show the smallest of smiles.

"I have the most beautiful boyfriends on this whole ship," Bones said off-handedly. And the thing was, they all agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This got long. Like, twice as long as expected. I hope the ending isn't underwhelming.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment!! ❤❤❤ And consider sharing this fic if you like it!! 👀


End file.
